


Banned from Jorvik City

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Nightdust detective work quests, retold with a few changes.





	1. Old Acquaintances

Erik hated the thrill of delight that went through him when his daughter left the store with Louisa. The anticipation, the way his body was reacting at the knowledge that Anastasia was probably barely clad in there…

“Oh, Erik~” she trilled, peeking out behind the partly-open door. “Could I have a little help in here? I’m having trouble doing up my zip, you see.”

“Yeah, I would be too,” said Erik without thinking. He blushed. It was so easy to fall back into old habits. “Ana, I’m married.”

“Oh, darling, are you reminding me or yourself?” Anastasia said with a laugh. She lowered her eyelids and crooked a finger. “Come on, you know you want to~”

And Erik went, because he was weak.

“That’s better,” said Anastasia with a grin, closing the door behind him once he was inside the changeroom. “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“Is that what you meant when you mentioned getting me out of my clothes?” asked Erik, looking appalled. “Ana, my daughter was right there!”

“Oh, please, Erik, everyone knows that South Hoof has a wild herd on it, she’s probably seen them mating before,” said Anastasia.

“Why am I the last one to know about this?” asked Erik.

“Because you are delightfully stupid sometimes,” said Anastasia. Erik glanced away for a moment and, when he looked back, he found himself looking at a naked Anastasia. His body overrode his brain at the sight of her nudity, and her glorious body.

“You haven’t changed much at all,” said Erik, stepping closer to her and cupping one of her breasts to squeeze it.

“Mmm, and yet you have let yourself go,” said Anastasia. “But as long as the important part hasn’t changed, that’s all that matters.” She kissed him and then unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of his jeans, freeing his cock which had been straining to be let free.

“It hasn’t changed one bit,” said Erik, and then moaned as Ana began to rub it.

“Well, at least one of us always carries protection,” said Anastasia. She bent down to rifle through her purse, and Erik barely resisted the strong urge to bury his cock in her pussy when she was bent over like that. He did, however, run his finger along it, parting the wet folds and slipping his finger in just a little. Ana moaned and bumped into the side of the changeroom.

“Thanks,” said Erik, taking the condom that she handed him. He tore it open and slipped it on, moaning as he gave himself a few strokes. No foreplay was needed when Anastasia Silverglade was involved. She was already setting herself up against the wall, spreading her legs and stroking her pussy invitingly.

Erik thrust his cock inside her, forgetting about Holly and Madison and Nightdust and everything but the beautiful woman who was currently wrapping her legs around him. She moaned as he fucked her up against the wall, clinging to his shirt (he’d been too ashamed of his dad bod to take it off) and calling his name.

“Oh, Erik,” Ana moaned, throwing her head back in ecstacy. “Oh, she has missed you, and I can tell that he’s missed her too.”

“So much,” said Erik as he fucked her, going deeper and faster as he remembered the old rhythm that they’d loved so much back in LA. Ana reached her orgasm quickly with a cry of his name, and Erik was almost ashamed to find himself coming so quickly after her. He thrust into her a few more times, panting, before he pulled out. It had been so quick, and yet, it had brought back so many memories. The burning desire to lay in bed with Anastasia all day, the way she’d kissed him that first time, the way her body fit so perfectly with his. The way she’d kissed him goodbye, with a promise to meet again.

“I have missed that,” said Anastasia, panting, as she sat back against the wall.

“So have I,” said Erik. “But it can’t happen again.”

“Yes, I know. You have your new life and I have mine and we just move in completely different circles now. But we’ll always have LA,” said Anastasia. 

“So was that, like, a goodbye fuck?” asked Erik, running a hand through his hair after removing the condom and pulling his jeans back up.

“Yes, I suppose that it was,” said Anastasia. “I will always love you and miss you, but I have to accept that you have moved on.”

“Thank you,” said Erik, stopping at the door to the changeroom. “And… goodbye, Anastasia.”

“You may need my help yet,” said Anastasia. “I will send the blueprints to you as soon as I get home. This was simply a goodbye for… that part of our relationship.”

“Oh,” said Erik. “So you were saying goodbye to-“

“Yes,” said Anastasia with a chuckle. “I was saying goodbye to your lovely cock. You should enjoy your life with your wife and child, Erik. We never know when we might lose everything.”

“Should I be worried?” asked Erik.

“No,” said Anastasia. “You don’t need to worry about a thing, Erik. We’ll be okay.” He didn’t need to know what she knew of her father’s plans. That Garnok’s rage might very well end the world after he realised that his power had been stolen. He should just enjoy the time he had left.

As Erik walked out of the changeroom at last, he wondered where his daughter had gone off to. He couldn’t see her outside the café.

“Please don’t have sex in the public changerooms,” said Gordon. Erik blushed and left the store, going off in search of his daughter.


	2. Detective Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Louisa and Madison try to rescue Nightdust. This chapter is smut-free, don't worry, just warning for language.

Louisa had to smile as Madison chattered on about how they were in a whale that had eaten them, on their way to rescue Prince Charming.

“Oh, she’s adorable,” an older woman cooed. “Is she yours?”

“No,” said Louisa, still smiling, and then quickly added, “I’m looking after her for the day while her parents have some other business in Jorvik City.” She didn’t want it to look like she’d kidnapped Madison.

“Yeah, Louisa is going to help me rescue Prince Charming and then we can go save Nightdust!” said Madison, standing on the seat.

“Madison, sit down,” said Louisa, and laughed as Madison plopped down on the seat.

“Oh, well, have fun then, you two,” said the older woman, smiling fondly as she walked away.

“Come on, Madison, this is our stop,” said Louisa, standing up when ‘Governor’s Fall’ was listed in the destination window. She held onto Madison’s hand, not wanting to lose the girl in the crowd, but Madison was too excited to stay still.

“Wow, we finally made it!” said Madison. “I didn’t know how to get the whale to let us out, but you’re a genius so you figured it out easily.” Madison grinned, and Louisa found herself grinning back.

“It was easy,” said Louisa, pretending to preen, and Madison laughed and then ran across the courtyard towards Leonardo’s. Louisa took off after her, not caring how silly she looked. She was playing with a child, she was allowed to look silly.

But as soon as Madison ran into the ice cream parlour, she suddenly gasped and pulled Louisa down beside her behind the divider.

“Hide!” Madison whisper-shouted. “He might see us!”

“Who?” Louisa whispered, knowing that it could only be one of two people.

“Him!” Madison whispered, pointing. “Stupid Man Number 2!” Louisa peeked over the divider, glad that the ice cream parlour was relatively empty, and found that Carl was standing there at the counter ordering ice cream.

“Oh,” said Louisa.

“What’s he doing?” asked Madison. “I can’t see, and I don’t want to look in case he sees me.”

“Hey, you’re not the one he punched,” said Louisa. “He’s… ordering ice cream.”

“But for what nefarious deeds, I wonder,” said Madison. Suddenly, she gasped. “He’s coming this way! Quick! Hide!”

Madison dove into the space between booths, pulling Louisa in behind her, and they both hid there while Carl walked past balancing a cardboard cup-holder of various ice cream cones.

“Let’s follow him,” Madison whispered. “Move your butt, I want to get out.”

“Hey,” said Louisa as Madison scrambled over her. “Madison, be careful.”

But Madison had already darted outside, and all Louisa could do was follow her. They snuck around, following Carl and hiding behind flower pots. This didn’t feel like a game anymore, though Madison was treating it like one.

“Where’s he going?” Madison whispered after Carl crossed back over to the ice cream parlour.

“Maybe he knows we’re tailing him,” said Louisa. “Madison, this might be a bad idea. He’s dangerous.”

“I know, but we have to be brave for Nightdust,” said Madison. “Can you do that, Special Agent Louisa.”

“I guess,” said Louisa. “My horse sprouted wings to save someone from certain death a few months ago, and that was mildly terrifying but I survived.”

“It did what?” Madison asked, her voice loud in excitement. She quickly hushed herself, though. “Which one was it? Was it amazing? Can it still fly? Can you take me for a fly with it?”

“It was Goldmist and yes it was amazing,” said Louisa, smiling at the memory. “He can only fly in certain places, but I might see if I can take you for a fly one day.”

“That would be so awesome,” said Madison, her eyes huge. But then she saw Carl moving, and focused again. “But we have to focus, Agent Louisa. Nightdust is still in danger.”

Louisa followed Madison back across the courtyard, following Carl who looked a little sheepish. He hadn’t been trying to lose them after all, he’d probably just gone the wrong way.

And then Madison heard a horse neigh.

“Nightdust!” she screamed, running down the pavement, just as Louisa heard a car engine revving.

“Madison, no!” Louisa cried, running after her. She managed to snatch Madison away from the alleyway just as a car roared out of it and peeled out onto the road.

“That car nearly hit me!” Madison yelled, looking like she fully intended on pursuing the car and kicking it to death. But then she heard familiar voices and darted into the alley, skidding to a stop behind a dumpster. Louisa hid with her, and they strained their ears to listen.

“He was buying ice cream for the group,” said Louisa. “Huh, I guess those goons love ice cream. Can’t blame them, it’s damn good ice cream.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Madison. “But I can’t hear them. We have to move closer.”

Louisa snuck over to a closer dumpster, hiding there with Madison. She was glad that Madison was having trouble hearing what Anwir and Carl were saying.

“Screw the fucking ice cream!” Anwir snarled, swiping the frozen treats and sending them crashing to the ground. Many sounds of disappointment were heard from the goons, including one man openly weeping.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get some more,” said Carl.

“Carl! I trusted you with this very important buyer and you fucked it up!” Anwir yelled at him. “Because you were too busy buying ice cream. That useless animal just stood there like a fucking sawhorse, did you even give him the second injection?”

“Yes, when you told me to,” said Carl. “It should have worked…”

“Well, it didn’t! We’ve now lost a very important buyer. Give me the syringe and I’ll give him a third injection.”

“But… but that might-“ Carl began, but Anwir just growled.

“I don’t give a shit!” Anwir snapped at him. “I don’t care if the horse dies, it’s better than him being as fucking pathetic as you lot.”

Nightdust snorted as Madison and Louisa crept closer. Louisa could see Nightdust now, and she could see from Madison’s pained yet determined look that she could see him too.

“Okay, okay, here,” said Carl, opening the briefcase and handing over the syringe filled with toxic green liquid.

“Thank you,” said Anwir, and started to make his way towards the trailer. Nightdust cowered away from the sight of the needle, then reared and tried to batter his way out of the trailer.

“Nightdust!” Madison cried, suddenly running out from behind the dumpster. Louisa scrambled to catch up with her, feeling terror like the world falling out from beneath her. They were vastly outnumbered here, and Nightdust was trapped so he couldn’t save them this time.

“Oh, not you two brats again,” said Anwir. “Haven’t I told you to leave well enough alone? Well then, perhaps it’s time that I taught you two a lesson. Goons!”

“You can’t have Nightdust, he’s my horse!” Madison yelled at Anwir, and Louisa had to grab her so she wouldn’t go up and kick Anwir in the shins or something. Funny as that would be, the man was holding a syringe and then Madison would be trapped at the end of the alley.

“Oh, you silly little brat,” said Anwir, snickering. “That horse is wild, he belongs to whoever catches him. And right now, that happens to be me.”

“No!” Madison cried, tears sliding down her face. “Let me go, Louisa, I need to save my horse!”

“What if we just leave?” asked Louisa.

“Oh, I can’t let you do that, you know too much,” said Anwir. “Goons! Get them!”

“Yes, Mr Anwir,” they said in unison.

“Can we have ice cream after?” one asked.

“Oh, for the love of- go!” Anwir roared, and Madison took off.

“Louisa, I’ll try to wear them out and you can try to trap them,” Madison called.

“Okay,” said Louisa.

It was funny to see the goons slipping on oil, be blasted away by fire hydrants, and get hit by dumpsters, but Louisa was still terrified as she ran from place to place. When Madison ran past the last alleyway, Louisa grabbed her and hugged her, her heart still pounding.

“Don’t be scared, Louisa, we’ve almost got them all,” said Madison. “There’s just one left.”

“I feel kinda bad about all the damage we’ve been causing,” said Louisa.

“Don’t worry, it’s for a good cause! The superheroes in movies never get in trouble for causing damage,” said Madison.

“The Incredibles did,” said Louisa.

“Because those people were jerks,” said Madison. “But Aaron Silverglade seems like a nice man. He’ll understand, after all, didn’t these guys also steal his mum’s horse?”

“You’re right, he’ll understand,” said Louisa.

They ran across the road, then hid behind the ice cream parlour. Louisa giggled as the goon ran from the dumpster, screaming for his mother. And then a car pulled up in the middle of the street and Anwir got out, glaring at the goon.

“What are you doing?” asked Anwir.

“Um. There were these girls…” said the goon. Anwir pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Just get in the car,” said Anwir. “We have to dismantle the lab. This entire project was a bust. Burn everything, I guess. We have to destroy all the evidence.”

“Nightdust,” Madison whispered from beside Louisa. “Come on, Louisa, we have to go, we have to save Nightdust, there’s no time to lose!”

“Shouldn’t we tell your dad?” asked Louisa. “He’s probably worried about you.”

“Nooo, he’ll only say that we have to make a plan and that’ll take time and Nightdust doesn’t have time, Louisa,” said Madison, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears. “Didn’t you hear what they said? They’re gonna destroy all those horses and… and…” She looked about to crumble, but then she took off again.

“Madison, come back!” Louisa called, running after her. She really needed to exercise more.

“NO!” Madison yelled, and Louisa saw why she’d yelled when she finally reached the ice cream parlour. Erik was standing there, looking a little ruffled but otherwise concerned.

“Madison, there you are, I was wondering-“ Erik began, but Madison cut him off.

“No, dad, you weren’t supposed to be here!” said Madison. “I have to save Nightdust, they’re gonna kill him, dad!”

“What? Madison, what did you do now?” asked Erik, sounding a little stern but mostly concerned.

Madison took a deep breath and told her father everything that had happened, becoming more and more upset as the story went on until she finally sat down on the ground and sobbed.

“And we have to help him, but you only care about a stupid plan, and he’s gonna die and I won’t be there to save him and I promised I would I promised daddy I promised!” Madison wept, sobbing into her hands. “But you don’t care about promises, do you?” Erik looked slightly guilty when she said that, though Louisa couldn’t think of why. Nor did she particularly care.

“Come on, Madison, sit here and I’ll go inside and get you a glass of water,” said Louisa, helping her up.

“Good idea, I’ll… stay here and talk to her,” said Erik. “You just get us some snacks.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. After she’d bought the snacks, she turned around and found Erik. “Where’s your daughter?”

“She’s just outside,” said Erik. Louisa looked at the empty courtyard, then back at Erik. “Well, she was. She told me to come in here and wait for her.” Louisa kept staring at him. “You don’t think she would…” More staring. “No, she wouldn’t do that, nooo…”

“Erik, you’re an idiot,” said Louisa.

“Wait here, I’ll go after her,” said Erik.

“Why can’t I go?” asked Louisa.

“Because it’s my fault that she left,” said Erik, already running across to the tram. “You take Ana’s puppy back to her!”

“Alright,” said Louisa. “But I’m gonna eat first.” All that running around and being terrified and worried had made her hungry and thirsty. She sat down inside, and heard a small ‘mrrp’ noise. Looking at the seat beside her, she had to smile at the black and white cat looking at her with big green eyes. “Hey, Sinus.” Sinus blinked. “Want some of this ice cream?” A happy purr. “Well, you can’t. It’s mine.” Sinus bit her hand. “Ow! Okay, okay, you can have some.”

After eating the snacks with Sinus, Louisa picked up Prince Charming and walked over to Anastasia’s apartment with him.

“Here’s your dog,” said Louisa. 

“Oh, there you are,” Anastasia cooed, kissing him on the muzzle (Louisa was more than a little grossed-out). “My widdle Prince Charming, did you enjoy your date with Sinus? Hm? Didjoo? Didjoo? Well, mummy enjoyed her time with the real prince charming, yes she did~”

“I’m still here,” said Louisa.

“Oh. Well then, darling, I have something for you,” said Anastasia. She set down Prince Charming, who bounded into her apartment, and rifled in her many shopping bags until she found what she was looking for. “Aha! Here you go, dear, a dress for you.”

Anastasia handed her the dress with a quick ‘ciao, my dear’ and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Louisa looked at the dress, unimpressed.

“This is the ugliest effing thing I’ve ever seen,” said Louisa.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Anwir drive out of Jorvik City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swearing and sexual references.

The car ride to Pier 13 was very silent, and awkward. Carl tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, hoping that his boyfriend’s dark looks couldn’t actually kill him.

“Our one big chance,” said Anwir, breaking the silence quite suddenly and making Carl flinch. “And you BLEW IT!”

“I’m sorry,” said Carl. “I just thought that the second injection would be enough. You did too.”

“It’s like that stupid animal can understand us and just wants to work against us as much as possible,” said Anwir, finally picking up the ice cream that Carl had put in the centre console. Carl smiled at the action, though he tried not to make it too obvious.

“But that’s not possible,” said Carl. “You told me ages ago that horses don’t think like that.” Anwir had told him that back when they’d first met, when Carl had been a simple man struggling with that dunce of a horse, Valiant.

“Well, they don’t. And they can’t. It’s impossible,” said Anwir between spoonfuls of ice cream. “This ice cream is good. Better than the shit we had at the plaza. We should get more of this.”

“I will,” said Carl. He sighed as the car came to a stop again. Traffic in Jorvik City was awful. He hated roadwork almost as much as his boyfriend did. And almost as much as he hated horses. Shifty creatures, who couldn’t be trusted.

“As soon as we arrive back at the lab, Carl, we will destroy everything,” said Anwir. “Light a fire and blame it on the bad wiring.”

“Okay,” said Carl. “I think I remember seeing some oil there.”

“There was oil on the street,” said the goon from the back seat. “Those girls used it to trip us up.”

“Shut up, you imbecile,” Anwir snarled at him. He turned back around and picked up the other little cardboard bowl of ice cream. Carl was a little disappointed, he’d wanted that ice cream.

“What happens with the rest of the goons?” asked Carl.

“They can go drown in a puddle for all I care,” said Anwir. “We’ll deny everything. Remember, their contracts stated that if they revealed anything about our work, we would deny everything and proceed to sue the pants off of them. Like GED would. Wish we could’ve worked with them, but they were asking for too much. Besides, Dark Core had what we needed and were more than happy to work with us once they heard of our plans. Open your mouth.”

“Huh?” asked Carl, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look in confusion at his boyfriend.

“I’m going to feed you while you drive, idiot,” said Anwir.

“Oh,” said Carl, and did as his boyfriend asked. Sometimes his boyfriend did other things while he drove, but this was the kindest thing he’d done since that date to Aideen’s Plaza.

“And as for that fucking pony,” said Anwir. “I’ll throw him into the harbour myself. Teach him to kick ME in the family jewels and ruin my favourite toy.”

“He has crotch-seeking hooves,” said Carl. Anwir snorted and fed Carl another spoonful of ice cream. Traffic looked as stagnant as ever, so Carl could eat the ice cream himself, but he wasn’t about to tell his boyfriend that. He liked being fed like this.

“We’ll start over after this,” said Anwir. “Perhaps we could try with those Jorvik Wild Horses, I’ve heard that Dark Core has had some success with them.”

“Maybe we could find a way to make their colours stay,” said Carl.

“Yes, perhaps,” said Anwir. “And we will make them faster. More like a regular horse, only better.”

“You’re so good at coming up with plans,” said Carl. “I’m sorry for screwing up your last plan.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Anwir. “It’s that fucking pony. I’m sorry I yelled at you, I was just angry.”

“I understand,” said Carl. “I know how you get when you’re angry.”

“But I probably could’ve used your muscle,” said Anwir. “You might’ve been able to frighten the dumb animal into compliance.”

“You really think so?” asked Carl.

“Of course I do. You’re strong and scary-looking, everyone’s scared of you until you open your mouth,” said Anwir. Carl smiled, pleased with the praise. The ice cream was all gone now, so Anwir put the bowl back into the centre console and searched for some napkins. But then he had a better idea.

“If it’s not roadwork, it’s traffic lights,” said Carl with a sigh. “At this rate, we’ll never get there before-“

Anwir cut him off with a kiss, licking the ice cream from around Carl’s lips. Carl was blushing bright red by the time his boyfriend pulled away, licking his lips.

“You have ice cream in your goatee,” said Anwir. “Here, I’ll get it.” And this time, he did clear away the extra ice cream with a napkin.

“Thank you,” said Carl.

“Thanks for buying the ice cream,” said Anwir, and Carl was touched. His boyfriend never thanked him for anything.

“Was it that good?” asked Carl.

“Do you think we’d be able to steal that recipe?” asked Anwir. “Just in case this horse thing doesn’t work out.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to,” said Carl. “You’re smart and charismatic enough.”

“I know,” said Anwir with a grin. “But first, we’ll give this horse thing one last shot. I hate giving up, you know that.”

“I sure do,” said Carl. Anwir’s hatred of giving up was why he’d turned to this life, after all. The horses he rode in races just weren’t good enough, so he’d begun to experiment in how to make them stronger, faster, better. He had been banned from the racing industry because of that, but that hadn’t stopped him. Meeting Carl had just been the start of something wonderful.


	4. Apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica corners Erik and gives him a verbal and physical beatdown.

“Madison!” Erik called. His voice was swallowed up by the thick fog that pervaded the area, and he sighed. Even if his daughter had heard him, would she even come back to him? She was dead-set on rescuing this horse, no matter how dangerous it might be. She was as stubborn as her grandfather.

Erik walked around Pier 13, shivering at the chill in the air and at how eerie and alone it felt here. Why did those evil men have to come here? Why had they ever stolen that horse? Why had his daughter ever met that horse? And why, why was he thinking about how this would be a perfect place to hook up with Anastasia?

But there was nothing else to do. Erik set off, keeping an eye out for his daughter’s pink dress. It would stand out here. He decided to look around the shipping containers, thinking that she might be hiding there. And then, suddenly, something slammed Erik up against the metal wall of a container as something pressed against his throat. Erik panicked until he saw the green eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Oh, grandma, it’s just you,” said Erik, but then he almost choked on his tongue as the pressure increased. The shadows surrounding his grandmother vanished, and he could see her glaring at him.

“You cheating piece of scum,” Jessica spat at him. “How could you do that to your wife?” She flung her arm out, and now Erik was on the ground looking up at her.

“I’m sorry, she jus-“

“You didn’t have to fuck her, Erik, you made that decision. She didn’t tie you up, she didn’t use any sort of magic to lure you in, she just clicked her fingers and YOU WENT TO HER.” Erik was very glad that his grandmother wouldn’t actually kill him with a look, though he did worry about what she might do.

“Sorry?” said Erik. “I know, I’m weak, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“But you did,” said Jess. “And you don’t even feel guilty, do you? DO YOU?”

“Well…” Erik trailed off, looking away as he searched for a good answer, and Jess slammed her boot down hard on his crotch. The pain was immediate, and intense, but Erik’s screams were swallowed up by the thick fog.

“Since guilt won’t make you understand, maybe pain will,” said Jess. Erik could barely take in what she was saying. She waited until he’d calmed down, and then leaned in close to him, holding his tear-streaked face firmly in her hand. Her green eyes blazed, the only light around here. “Every time you think of being with her or anyone other than your wife, remember that pain. I should geld you, I should give you some horrible kind of disease, I should make you a eunuch. That was quite the popular punishment once upon a time.”

“Please don’t,” Erik whispered. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I remember that you once cared that she and I are practically family,” said Jess. “But no. I guess the sex was just too good, was it?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” said Erik, cringing at the expectation of more pain. Jess waited until he relaxed, and then she slapped him across the face.

“I thought your father raised you better than this,” said Jess.

“My father’s an idiot,” said Erik. Jess snarled and balled her hands into fists, but she didn’t strike him. 

“At least he’s faithful, which is more than I can say for you,” said Jess. “If you wanted her so bad, you should have taken her when you had the chance. Or at least divorce your wife first. She deserves far better than you.”

“I know,” said Erik. “She’s wonderful.”

“Are you going to have the guts to tell your wife what you did, you spineless worm? Or do I have to?” asked Jess. “And say her name.”

“I’ll tell her,” said Erik. “But I want to find Madison first.”

“I’ll find her,” said Jess. “At least I’ll help her. You’ve been nothing but a hindrance to her this whole time.”

“I tried to help,” said Erik. Jess snorted.

“Did you? Or did you just want to get in Anastasia’s designer pants again?” said Jess. “You forgot about me again. But I guess that family doesn’t matter to you. I have no idea where you got that from.”

“It does matter to me,” said Erik.

“Oh? The worm speaks?” said Jess. “You didn’t believe your daughter when she needed you to. But that’s probably Sigrid’s influence. They should have never let you go to the city.”

“Are you just going to stand around and lecture me all day?” asked Erik. “I have things to do.”

“Yes, like explaining to your wife why you cheated on her,” said Jess. “In fact, I have just had a brilliant idea.” Erik’s eyes widened as Jess created a portal, and he scrambled to get up.

“No, not yet, not like this, I’m not ready,” said Erik.

“What, do you need more time to prepare your story?” asked Jess. “Well, that’s too bad. Didn’t you just say that you don’t have time for this?” Holly appeared on the pier with a little shriek of fear, but Jess caught and steadied her. Holly turned and looked at the other woman.

“Grandma!” said Holly, hugging her. Jessica returned the embrace, smiling, and Erik finally felt guilt twist his stomach. She was so happy, and now, he had to ruin that. He had ruined that.

“Hello, my dear,” said Jessica. “Your dear husband has something to tell you. I’ll leave you two alone.” And with that, she walked off, presumably in search of Madison.

“What is it?” asked Holly. She looked so out of place here, and so bright. She didn’t sound suspicious, only curious. Erik sighed.

“Holly, I… I slept with Ana,” said Erik. Holly’s face contorted into a grimace at the mention of her name, and Erik felt fear. He knew how much Holly hated his ex. And how strong Holly was. Maybe he’d end up getting beaten up by two women today.

“I know,” said Holly. “Many years ago, before you and I met.”

“No, I mean… earlier today,” said Erik. “I’m sorry.” Real guilt hit him when he saw the hurt and betrayal in Holly’s eyes.

“I thought I could trust you,” said Holly. Her voice sounded small, and sad, and hurt. “I went away from you so many times in the past, and… did it happen then too?”

“No,” said Erik. “No, it didn’t.”

“What, because she was living somewhere else then?” asked Holly, her voice sharp but still heavy with tears.

“Yes,” Erik whispered. Holly let out a sob and turned away from him. Erik cursed his grandmother for putting an enchantment on him to make him tell the truth. But he also cursed himself, for doing that to her. He really was a vile human being, for betraying his wife’s trust like that. And for what? One last goodbye fuck? He might have destroyed his family forever, in just one little action. 

“So all this time, you’ve still been in love with her,” said Holly, turning back to look at him. “Do you even love me?”

“Yes, of course I love you, Holly,” said Erik. “What I felt for her was lust. Not the love I feel for you.”

“How can I trust you?” asked Holly. “I’m sorry, Erik, I can’t do this. Don’t come home. I’ll still rescue Nightdust, but only for my daughter’s sake.”

“Holly,” Erik called after her, wanting to beg her to stay.

“Don’t try to contact me, either,” said Holly. “I’ll delete all your messages. I’ll block your number, I’ll… I’ll…” But she couldn’t speak anymore, and took off at a run towards the tram. Erik stayed where he was, even though the tram had yet to pull in. He didn’t deserve Holly. Not after what he’d done.

Erik ran his hands through his hair, standing alone on the pier, and let the guilt consume him.


End file.
